It doesn't Matter
by TheGoldenViolet
Summary: Name has been changed!  He hadn't even realized that the streetlights began to flicker on, and at that very moment it didn't matter.  Disclaimer: I do NOT own any companies/shows mentioned and I do not own Glee or its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here we are the very first chapter of yet a new story! I really hope you enjoy it because I tried to tie it all together. This is sort of based off of season 2 but I don't really follow much of the Glee concept in my stories anyway...Disclaimer: I do not own any of the companies/shows mentioned nor do I own Glee or its characters. I apologize for spelling errors!**

**PS: I ALREADY know that Blaine is GAY. We established that a looooong time ago for those who watch Glee. This was just a requested Glee fic so I posted it. Don't like it? I suggest you stop reading now. Thank you!**

**PPS: Don't forget that reviews are LOVE!**

**Chapter one: It Doesn't matter**

There was this odd spark that built up in his chest when he saw her that day. She was perfect. Her figure, her eyes, those heart shaped lips. Everything. He had the urge to run over this every moment and kiss her, right in front of everyone. Of course he knew that this was ridiculous, he's supposed to be gay right?

Right?

He glanced away from her, returning his eyes towards the boy he had claimed to love. At this very moment he wasn't so sure of his feelings. He wanted Kurt to be happy, but doesn't he deserve some happiness too? He nibbled nervously on his bottom lip before glancing back over to where she stood. Her back arched, the glossy black waves of her hair flowing down to her shoulders, brown eyes glinting with a mixture of excitement and utter happiness. He cringed when he saw Sam's arm encircle her body, it took all of the fight he had in himself to not break the gullible blondes arm right off. He wouldn't do that because that was out of character. He was Blaine "the other gay singer" not some random hormone driven jock like Karofsky. With a sigh he leaned forward to inform Kurt that he needed to get some fresh air. Kurt's eyes perked up when he began to register what Blaine was saying and he then waved Blaine off, returning to the rest of the drunken crowd around him.

Thanks to Rachel, not only was Kurt intoxicated, but he was coming completely unhinged. His hair was a mess standing on end as if he had stuck his tongue in an electric socket and his eyes were bloodshot. He hadn't even noticed Blaine's existence the entire party. His arm was slung around Brittany's shoulder and in one pale hand he held a red cup of _Mikes Hard Lemonade_. Blaine staggered out of the room letting himself out the front door and down the porch steps. Taking a slow deep breath through his nose, he stared at the dark road, wondering if by some chance one of the dying streetlights would awaken and give him some light to see by. He tucked his hands into his pockets the cool wind sending chills through the thin layer of his school uniform.

He sighed, resting his back up against the passenger door of Finn's Honda. His feet were resting in a pile of broken leaves each one a distinctive pattern. "Are you alright?" a soft voice came from the porch. Instinctively, Blaine's eyes snapped up towards the voice he'd become so familiar to. She stood underneath the busted porch light wearing a loose fitting zebra print hoodie. The faint glow of the moon illuminated her face as she stared down at him, looking concerned.

He flashed a crooked smile and nodded. "Yeah I'm okay." Blaine blew the frosted wind out of his mouth, "Its getting crazy in there isn't it?"

She leaned up against the wooden post of the banister and smirked.

"I guess you could say that" she replied.

Blaine threw a hand through his hair feeling his cold fingers graze his scalp. The air hung low all around feeling even heavier in the darkness. "Blaine, why did you leave Kurt in there all alone?" her voice added some warmth to the bitter wind.

He flinched, tucking his chin in the collar of his shirt in a stupid attempt to get warmer. "He didn't need me" his voice came out so small. Blaine cleared his throat, feeling the tears bubble into his eyes.

That was the truth. Kurt didn't need Blaine, not anymore. He had a whole bunch of people to hold his hand whenever he needed someone to comfort him. It was almost as if Blaine were only there as an accessory. A very fashionable one but still…

Blaine heard her huff, and that sound was followed by the echo of her converse covered feet descending the steps. Her hand was warm against his skin as she gripped at his chiseled chin. Blaine's heart stammered at the direct contact of her skin on his. Blaine felt that he was becoming way too emotional. This was getting ridiculous.

"Blaine, look at me…he needs you. Trust me." She leaned close her eyes filled with determination. He shook his head doubtfully, trying to rid himself of the fuzzy feeling in his chest.

"Yes he does! If he didn't then he wouldn't have come to his party in the first place. You're the one who convinced him to come, if it weren't for you he would've stayed in his room watching reruns of _Ugly Betty_" she smiled and nodded removing her hand from his chin, almost as if she were certain that she had proven a point.

"You're right" Blaine sighed removing one of his hands from his pocket and placing it awkwardly at his side. She placed her hands on her hips and smiled. Blaine's heart began doing a slow waltz in his chest. "I'm always right" she stepped back and began to make her way back up the porch steps. He knew that this was his only chance. This was the only other time that they would ever be alone. If he wanted to tell her how he felt it'd better be now.

Blaine sucked in a deep breath, pulling it down to the soles of his clean shoes.

"B-but what if I don't need him?" he managed to stammer out as soon as her hand made contact with the front doorknob.

She swirled on her heel eyes glowing with a spark of some kind of unfamiliar light. "What do you mean by that?" she barely managed to sound polite. Blaine took a step away from Finn's car, taking his other hand out of the warmth of his pocket. "I mean that maybe I don't need Kurt" nervously Blaine loosened his collar, ignoring the chill of the wind.

Okay this was totally selfish of him, but what the hell. It was too late to take back his words now, even if he wanted to.

"What if I needed someone else?" he asked her, slowly moving up the steps. Her eyes sparked with realization and she backed as far as she could from him. "Y-you don't mean that" she spat waving her hands in front of her face. Her eyes were wavering between a million emotions but Blaine refused to let her gaze escape his own.

"But I think I do" he shook his head. _What the heck is wrong with me? This is wrong. What if she doesn't even like me? _He thought.

_Then all of this would have been for nothing.  
><em>

Something in him told him that it was too late.

"I know this is wrong. But I can't ignore it anymore…."he was struggling with his words. How could he express himself without sounding stalkerish? He didn't want to frighten her….

"I like you Mercedes" Blaine said quietly, "A lot"

Mercedes face softened and she let out a heaving sigh. She shook her head toying with the zip of her hoodie.

"We wouldn't work Blaine" Mercedes stated matter of factly after a long pause. "I mean you're gay. And you're dating my best friend. I can't do this" she clenched her fists together. Something in him shattered into a million pieces. He couldn't tell if it was his heart or his sense of hope.

He swallowed the butterflies in his chest and stepped down from the porch. "But that doesn't mean that I won't do this" Mercedes whispered. That caused him to stop in his tracks.

He didn't dare turn around to face her, instead he stared out at the blackness of the road. He was afraid that if he looked at her he might burst into tears.

"I don't know how we'd work" her voice came from directly behind him causing him to shiver. She spun him around gripping his shoulders with her tiny chocolate colored hands.

"Just this once" Blaine whispered as he leaned over her.

An odd tightness clenched itself around his stomach like an iron fist as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

He could feel her warmth surrounding him, flowing through his body and melting his core. He couldn't help it when his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. She let out a tiny giggle as he licked at her lips, gaining passage to explore the rest of her mouth. Her hands worked in soft light circles at the smooth skin underneath his collar, sending goose bumps along the rest of his body.

A low moan escaped him as she fiddled with the short hairs standing upright on the very back of his neck. Mercedes broke the kiss off after a long moment and gazed into his eyes. "Who would have thought you were such a bad influence?" she laughed unable to resist pulling him down for another kiss.

Blaine smiled against her mouth, slowly running his hands through her hair and resting his fingers on the curve of her neck. "Who would have realized you were such a good one?" he asked not removing his mouth from hers. He hadn't even realized that the streetlights began to flicker on, and at that very moment it didn't matter.

**AN: The end of this chapter!**

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Leave me a message in my inbox :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Thank you to all of my reviewers and everyone who has faved/alerted this story! I hope that you enjoy and I apologize for spelling errors.**

**Chapter Two: Spying is her thing**

Rachel couldn't believe her eyes. After a few very long moments of waiting for both Blaine and Mercedes to reappear from outside, she'd decided to sneak out of the party and find out what was taking them so long. Mercedes had left in quite a haste about five minutes or so after Blaine did, and that left Rachel wondering. She glanced over at Sam who was now having a deep conversation with Tina about what songs they should sing for the upcoming projects for .

Tina was nodding enthusiastically at every suggestion Sam made, even though it was clear that she was too drunk to understand a word that he was saying.

If he had realized that Mercedes was no longer there, he sure didn't show it. So now here Rachel was, peering at the kissing pair from the living room window and not feeling guilty about it at all.

She took a deep pull from the crushed red cup in her hands, only stepping back from the window when the streetlights began to flicker on.

Sure enough, Blaine had himself wrapped around a curvaceous Mercedes giving her some very inappropriate attention. Rachel sighed. It was sad really. Blaine should have been hers from the very moment that he walked in with Kurt. But of course maybe that was just the alcohol talking. She didn't really have any feelings for Blaine at all. Yes she wanted him to desire her, maybe even make a move on her…but she only wanted the attention. She never wanted to be the one dishing it out.

She leaned backward resting her back up against the back of her lumpy navy blue couch. Mercedes was standing on tiptoe, the pattern of her hoodie glowing in the overhead streetlights. Though Rachel was an expert at lip reading she couldn't make out a single word that Mercedes was saying. Whatever she said made Blaine smile, take her hand in his and kiss it.

Rachel snorted at Blaine's gesture of chivalry. How pathetic. "Hey what's goin' on?" a slurred voice asked from over Rachel's shoulder. She jumped before spinning around and finding a very drunk Puck squinting down at her.

She cleared her throat before stepping in front of the window, obstructing Pucks view of the two lovebirds outside.

"Puck!" Rachel pretended to wobble on her heels. Maybe if she pretended to be drunk Puck would go and bother someone else.

"I'm so glad you're up here! Bring me another around m-my Goodman!" Rachel cleared her throat trying to make her voice sound like a slurred British accent. Puck smirked down at her, his eyes more glassy than the tray of shots he held in one hand. His t-shirt was crinkled around the bottom, giving him a worn down bum look.

"Right away madam!" he hollered up at the ceiling before staggering off around the corner, and hopefully back down the steps.

_That was too close;_ Rachel relaxed the clenched muscles in her throat. She closed her eyes just as the sounds of footsteps began to make there way up the porch steps.

Instinctively she made a mad dive onto the couch, spilling stray drops of beer onto the couch below her. She brushed them off with the tip of her manicured index finger before they could sink into the dark blue material. She breathed in through her nose as the doorknob began to rattle. A cool burst of wind slithered down her back as the door creaked open and she peered over the armrest.

Mercedes stepped in, her eyes sparkling with an odd light in them. She was followed close behind by a giddy looking Blaine, who also had some odd shine to his eyes. Rachel squinted suspiciously at the two of them.

Mercedes was shrugging out of her hoodie and began to place it onto the rack alongside Quinn's red trench coat when Blaine grabbed her by the waist and kissed her cheek. "All this pretending is going to be hard," he whispered. Mercedes cut a glance around the room. Rachel ducked before the diva's eyes could catch her spying on them from the couch.

She could hear Mercedes melodic chuckle. "This can never happen again" Mercedes said.

"I know" Blaine sighed. Rachel stretched out raising her arms above her head. The sound in the room went silent as she slid off the couch and back onto her feet.

She peered over at them; they were standing about a foot apart looking slightly embarrassed. "Hey guys" she pretended to yawn. Rachel felt a little smug inside. She was becoming one hell of an actress. First pretending to be drunk now pretending to be a drunk passed out on the couch. _I totally deserve an Emmy,_ she thought as she stared at Blaine and Mercedes.

"What are you guys doing up here?" she couldn't hide her Cheshire grin. Mercedes glanced over at Blaine, biting on her lip nervously. "It was getting really stuffy down there…" Blaine cleared his throat.

Rachel tilted her head, smiling at them. "Blaine, can I have a word with you?"

Mercedes and Blaine exchanged an anxious look. "S-sure" Blaine took several small steps into the living room. Mercedes began to head down the hall, her legs taking long strides as if she wanted to get the hell out of there, fast.

"I'llseeyouguyslater" she called over her shoulder, her words coming out rushed.

Rachel stared at the nervous boy in front of her. He was standing quite uncomfortably, hopping from foot to foot as if he'd rather follow Mercedes back down to the party.

"Something you'd like to share Blaine?"

"N-nope" he replied.

"What really happened out there?" Rachel gestured out the window, showing him the opened curtains. He blushed, his face becoming several shades of pink. "Look Rachel, nothing happened. Now if you'll excuse me…I've gotta go find Kurt" Blaine escorted himself out of the room before Rachel could press him for details.

_Well this would prove to be interesting,_ Rachel thought as she watched Blaine swagger back down the hall. She chucked her cup over her shoulder and smirked, folding her arms over her chest. If they didn't want to admit that they had some kind of weird love triangle going on…. Then Rachel would have to do it for them.

After all, spying is her thing.

**AN: The end of this chapter!**

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Leave me a message in my inbox :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Thank you to my reviewers and I want to say hello to all of my readers. I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave me a review, they are my fuel :D I love you all and I apologize for spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters OR any of the other movies/tvshows/characters mentioned.**

**Chapter Three: Ways to keep a distance**

It has been nearly eight whole days since the incident at Rachel's party. Mercedes was once again resuming her role as semi-best friend to Kurt. Although Kurt hadn't really been paying neither Mercedes nor Blaine that much attention lately, the two of them thought that it would be wisest to keep a distance from one another.

Now Mercedes sat alone in her room staring out the window. It was raining outside, and all was quite in the Jones household. Her mother and father had taken her brother TJ to the movies since he was so eager to see _The Green Lantern_ before any of his friends did. (He was a big little kid at heart and didn't mind being out in public places with his parents) TJ was always a little bit of an overachiever. Ever since he paraded out of his mom's womb with the strong lungs of Louie Armstrong, he has been the "picture perfect" child.

At the age of sixteen, TJ was already class president for the tenth grade, the first chair for the trombones and a shoe in for quarterback when he could join the varsity team of Lima High. Mercedes parents treated him like a god, but Mercedes was never jealous. She went to his debate day, sat in the front row for every concert and lay in the weedy grass at the Lima Bay view Park to watch him practice football drills, everyday for as long as she could remember.

She was proud of her brother, and even looked up to him in a weird way. Her phone vibrated on her glass topped nightstand, breaking her train of thought. She leaned over a pile of fluffy blue and yellow pillows to stare at the call-waiting icon. Her heart sped up as she recognized the number. It was Rachel.

Normally Mercedes would have no problem talking to Rachel. After all, they were both competitive divas and Rachel only calls when she wants to argue. But after the party, things have gotten strange. Rachel has been smiling knowingly every time Mercedes would text someone in class. She has been asking very inappropriate questions regarding Mercedes relationship with Kurt. And she even trailed Mercedes all the way to the library on Hurst Street to find out if she was meeting someone.

Mercedes gulped before pressing the deny button on her phone. There was no way that she'd talk to Rachel. She was notoriously known to blab about everyone to everyone else and Mercedes really didn't need that right now.

She was still coming to terms with her sudden attraction to Blaine. There wasn't enough room for someone to be bombarding her with questions about him, when she still had a few questions herself. With a huff, Mercedes stood up from her bed and out her room door.

She allowed her fingers to trail the cream colored walls, while she observed pictures of her younger self hanging from the walls loose nails. The rain was a soft swishing backdrop noise allowing her to breathe evenly in and out of her nose. She'd never felt so calm on a day like this.

After heading down the stairs, Mercedes made a beeline for the kitchen. She reached into the highest cabinet and pulled out a large yellow mug with a black swirling pattern on it. Without thinking, she set the worn box of hot cocoa onto the counter, taking it from its hiding place among the spice rack, and began to make herself some of the warm drink. As the water began to bubble, she placed the mix into it, watching it swirl for a moment before molding itself to blend with the hot water.

The room began to fill with the homey scent of cinnamon and cocoa. Mercedes poured the cocoa into her mug, turning off the stove. She brought the mug to her face and sniffed the heady scent in, before taking a long gulp. The cocoa was extremely hot, just the way she liked it. She licked a few drips from her mouth as she began to head towards the living room.

A long brown leather couch sat at an angle on the far wall, giving way to a much smaller loveseat with a long fuzzy dark green cover draped over it. She plopped down onto the loveseat, careful not to spill the cocoa (her Mom would kill her if she did) and turned on the television. As usual there wasn't much on but she settled in for a rerun of _The Nanny._ Though it wasn't her favorite TV show, it was close to the top twenty. She loved how _Nanny Fine_ always had a solution to everything, how she was genuinely funny. But her weakness was _Miles_, him and _Cece_ always had Mercedes cracking up with their bantering. She was secretly happy that at the very end of the entire TV show they ended up together.

There was a ring at the door, but she ignored it. It was probably someone trying to sell her 'stolen goods' again. Living in Lima didn't really change the fact that yes there were still crooks that thought that stolen goods were the best kind of goods. This isn't Bedsty, but they obviously didn't get the memo.

The doorbell rang again, this time the person ringing knocked afterwards. With a groan, Mercedes set down her cocoa and pulled the green cover around her shoulders. She trudged through the living room nearly tripping over TJ's discarded dirty cleats and over to the door. She didn't even bother to peak through the peephole, instead she unlocked the door and threw it open. "We don't want any of your-" she closed her mouth when she realized that it wasn't any salesman. It was Kurt and Blaine.

Mercedes was shocked when she found both men standing in a wet heap on her front door step. She averted her eyes from Blaine's, maintaining focus on Kurt instead. He looked awfully disheveled, as if he were still hung over from the party last week. "Hey 'Cedes! You going to let us in or not?" he asked shaking his bed head and spraying water all over her. She crinkled her nose. "Nope, you guys smell like wet dog" she replied. Blaine laughed causing her heart to sputter in her chest.

"C'mon please? I locked myself out of my house, and no ones home" Kurt complained, "And Blaine figured that it'd be better if we camped out here until Dad came home, instead of lounging in the dorm"

Mercedes glanced at Blaine and he blushed from behind his dark red scarf. Mercedes grumbled a curse word under her breath before stepping out of the threshold. With an unenthusiastic wave of her hand, she allowed them inside. "Ooh! We're just in time for _The Nanny_!" Kurt clapped his hands excitedly after he shed his thick white parka. Blaine brushed past Mercedes, purposely bumping his chest against hers making her gasp.

_This wasn't apart of the plan,_ Mercedes thought. They were supposed to go on pretending like nothing happened. Mercedes gulped as she watched both Blaine and Kurt sprawl across the living room, Kurt lay on the couch, his head dangling off the side. Blaine was on the loveseat, legs curled up to his chest, his eyes fastened to hers. She froze by the front door, taking in his perfect strong looking shoulders before dropping her gaze back towards his soft red lips. Mercedes could almost feel the heat radiating off of his simple gaze. It felt as if he were right beside her again, breathing soft warm breaths on her neck and tracing her body with his fingers. Mercedes glanced away as she walked over to the coffee table positioned in between both the loveseat and the couch. She shook her head and sighed. Whatever weakness they'd both had at the party could NEVER happen again.

She placed herself on the dark green rug, resting her back up against the couch, fixing her legs so that they were underneath the coffee table and tugging the cover so that it muffled the sound of her frantic heartbeat. She stared at the screen, not really processing what was happening. Her mind kept going back to the fact that the room felt quite tense. The air was suffocating her. She glanced at Blaine whom was now staring at the TV, nervously pulling a hand through his hair every few minutes.

"You got any cocoa?" Kurt's voice was muffled. She turned to find his face mashed into the armrest, the only part of his head that was visible was his hair. "Yeah its in the kitchen" Mercedes rose, quickly running into the kitchen to grab Kurt's favorite mug.

Back when they were extremely close friends, they'd always made hot cocoa during cool months like these. They'd sit in front of the TV (usually in Mercedes room) and just watch a whole stack of romance movies. Sometimes they'd have pillows fights and use both TJ and her room as the battlegrounds, usually including TJ in their childish play. She sighed as she pulled out the blue heart shaped mug from the bottom shelf of the cabinet. Those times used to be so easy for the both of them.

But it seemed like now they both were finding ways to keep a distance.

**AN: The end of this chapter! **

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Leave me a message in my inbox :)**

**To be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Today I felt insipired. I just got up and wrote this chapter right after studying so I hope it came out well. I really really want to let you guys know that I have posted a few short drabbles for Blaine and Mercedes underneath my story titled "The Land of Drabble" check them out if you're in the mood. Thanks to all of my reviewers and everyone who's been waiting for this story to unfold. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the companies mentioned or Glee and its characters. I apologize for spelling errors.**

**Chapter Four: If only you knew**

Kurt had been feeling a little guilty about the fact that he was ignoring his friends. Both Mercedes and Blaine were distant to him now; he barely found time to utter a single word each day to either of them. After the party at Rachel's, Kurt had been spending a little bit more time than usual with Brittany. They'd spend hours just talking about nonsense. And Kurt felt great afterwards. Sometimes he'd just sit alone in his dorm and think about just how stupidly smart Brittany could be.

It was a shame that he hadn't noticed this earlier on.

Now Kurt was laying on the brown leather couch in Mercedes living room, his face buried into the armrest as he listened to the echoing sounds of the rain coming in from the window. Blaine was sitting across from him on the loveseat, flicking through the channels absently.

There was something odd happening with him too. He wasn't really even focused whenever Kurt would try to talk to him. Sometimes it would make Kurt angry, that he didn't have Blaine's undivided attention. But he figured that Blaine was stressed out about his solos just as much as Kurt was stressed out about _trying to get a solo_.

He should have been paying more attention to Blaine at the party, but being the drunk that he was that night, he could barely remember much. The only thing that was clear at this moment was the fact that he had had a great time, with Brittany. And that's what worried him. Maybe he wasn't what he originally thought he was.

"Here you go Kurt" Mercedes honey covered voice called. He felt something warm poke his shoulder and he rolled over. Mercedes set his favorite heart shaped mug onto the coffee table, before placing an identical one in front of Blaine. Blaine muttered a thank you, averting his eyes from Mercedes as she walked back into the kitchen. Usually Kurt didn't have any suspicions when it came to Blaine's and Mercedes friendship.

Ever since Kurt had introduced Blaine to Mercedes, they'd been at least polite to one another. But now, it seemed like there was this icy wall they had built up around themselves and they were too afraid to speak too much to one another, since they didn't want to melt their shelters in turn.

Kurt picked up the mug, feeling its heavy warmth in his hands as he took a long sip. "Find anything worth watching yet?" he asked Blaine as he reset his mug back on the table.

"Not yet" Blaine tossed the remote back onto the loveseat and rested his head back against the wall. He had removed his scarf, revealing a chiseled pale chin and his shoes were placed neatly against the bottom of the couch, giving way to his dark blue socks.

Mercedes reappeared her hands fiddling with a scrunchy as she secured her hair above the nape of her neck. Kurt glanced over at Blaine from the corner of his eyes, watching as his friend's eyes were fastened on the sight that was Mercedes. It was weird really. Blaine never actually said anything to Mercedes this entire week and yet Kurt would always catch him watching her, as if he wanted to speak but just couldn't find the will power to do so. Of course Kurt was a little sad that his crush wasn't exactly making any moves towards showing any feelings towards him, except for the occasional holding of hands or a brief hug. But he knew that Blaine would never fall for Mercedes. He was gay, and Mercedes most certainly wasn't a guy. So Kurt figured that he had nothing to worry about.

Kurt kicked off his shoes, scooting them underneath the coffee table with his sock covered toes. "You guys want to watch a movie or something?" Mercedes asked before placing herself on the rug in between the couch and loveseat. She hadn't said much since the guys arrived and Kurt noticed that she was studiously ignoring Blaine.

He found that a little strange. Again it still seemed like both of them were a little peckish when around each other. He just couldn't figure out exactly why. Kurt sighed blowing on the steam rising from his mug, "Sure. What do you want to watch?"

"How about _The Ruby_?" she suggested. "I just got the DVD from the _F.Y.E_" she fiddled with the remote as she retrieved it from the loveseat, turning it to video. The screen glowed for a brief moment before the previews for the movie began to roll.

"I've been dying to see it…any good?" Kurt asked sliding off the couch to sit a few inches away from Mercedes. He drummed his fingers on the coffee table as she nodded. "Blaine? You want to watch it with us?" Kurt's eyes were twinkling with excitement. He really had been waiting for a long time to see this movie; it's all he'd ever talk about when him and Blaine were alone. Blaine tugged on his pressed shirt collar and sighed.

"Sure…why not?" he settled in on the other side of Mercedes.

Mercedes seemed to stiffen and lean forward. Her knuckles were becoming white underneath her brown skin as she gripped at the cover draped across her shoulders.

Kurt focused on the opening credits not even realizing what was happening between the other two who were sitting beside him.

Blaine rested his back against the couch, placing his long legs underneath the coffee table beside Mercedes. She glanced over at him as a jolt of electricity ran through her leg. Blaine rested his leg up against hers closing his eyes, he let his mind reel over the sensation of Mercedes presence. The very closeness of her sent his heart in a frenzy. It was funny how Kurt couldn't feel the thrum of static moving between the two of them.

He was too busy singing along with the opening number. Mercedes leaned back beside him. Her hair smelled of cherries, which made Blaine's mouth water ever so slightly. He loved cherries. They were his favorite fruit in fact; honestly, he had a weakness for them. Her breathing was soft and it was helping rest his uneasy thoughts. Kurt was thrumming his fingers on the table still singing along even as the song ended. _If only you knew,_ Blaine thought to himself feeling a little sad that he couldn't display his feelings towards Mercedes for even Kurt to see.

**AN: The end of this chapter!**

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Leave me a message in my inbox :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay everyone here's the next chapter! I really just want to take a moment and thank all of my reviewers, you have NO idea how lucky I feel to have you guys. You all keep me smiling and laughing like its no ones business. Disclaimer: I do not own any companies mentioned or Glee and its characters. **

**Reviews are LOVE!**

**Chapter Five: There are exceptions to every rule**

Mercedes had remained in the auditorium way past school hours. She had to find an outlet for her anger. Once again Rachel had gotten the solo spot that she had been busting her ass for. No one wanted a thick chick to sing the lead not even if she could belt out the lyrics with a voice so clear and alarming.

It was really aggravating that every time someone besides Rachel tried out for a solo, they were shot down the minute they finished their song. Really, Rachel's voice wasn't all that amazing. Why shouldn't the underdogs of the group get a chance in the spotlight that Rachel had been hogging since day one?

Think about Tina, she has such a soft but beautiful voice, Quinn's voice is innocent but it was definitely made to be noticed, Artie is extremely soulful, Puck maybe a little bit of a sex shark but his voice is pure, and the countless others that have amazing potential but Finn and Rachel are always picked first.

It's disgusting.

Mercedes sat on the edge of the stage swinging her feet back and forth as she watched the janitor sweep the back row of seats. He'd let her stay after hours on days like these…As long as she sang for him. It was part of their bargain. He wouldn't tell that she was still on school grounds past curfew as long as she'd provide him with some kind of musical entertainment.

"You alright up there ?" peered at her from behind his thick wire framed glasses. She nodded.

"Just a little sad today " she called back. He turned away from his task to face the stage, using one arm to hold the broom in an upright position and the other to clutch the dustpan. His hair looked like soft silver underneath the dimmed auditorium lighting, the deep wrinkles of his skin were faded as the lights slithered over them. He gave her a reassuring smile, wiping the sweat off his brow with a gloved hand. "We all get 'em days" he bent down to pick up a sticky pile of trash.

"I suppose you're right"

Mercedes watched the elderly man as he began to sweep his way out of the door. Just as he was beginning to leave she called after him. "!" she jumped down from her perch on the stage and stumbled after him, forgetting that she'd left her sheet music behind. He glanced over his shoulder startled by the noise.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something" she glanced down at her sliver flats. She had wanted to ask him to help her with her project for quite a while now; this has been the only time that she was ever in the auditorium by herself. Now seemed like the best time ever. "What is it?" he asked, hefting his load of trash onto his left shoulder.

"W-well we have a music number coming up. It's a really big project that had assigned to us today in class" she glanced up at the confused expression on face, "I was wondering if you'd like to sing the other part of the duet with me…I mean I don't have another partner and I know that you were in a really famous singing group way back when, so-"

didn't let her finish. His hand rose, silencing her. A crooked smile etched its way into his cheeks and he said, "I thought you'd never ask"

….

On the day that the project was due, Blaine and Kurt we're off for a Student Holiday. They'd gotten out of their classes early that Thursday morning and weren't expected back to school until Monday mid afternoon. Now they were sitting in the Glee Club room, listening as everyone sang for their projects. Each New Direction member was supposed to pair up with someone and sing. Someone who didn't have classes in their school.

Puck chose this older woman, who'd squeeze his butt every time they sang the chorus. Artie chose one of his friends who transferred fromLimato Linmore the other local High school. Quinn chose her Mom. Sam chose his little brother. Rachel chose to sing to a poster of Barbara Streisand with a recorded Barbara singing on a CD. Finn sang with one of his ex-girlfriends who also went to Linmore, earning glares from both Quinn and Rachel. Lauren chose her old wrestling coach who had given up her wrestling title to earn the belt of ballerina supreme. Mike decided to portray a song in a dance with one of the younger kids from his hip-hop class. Santana chose some weird tattooed guy fromLimaHeights, who kept eyeballing Quinn like she was some fresh meat. Tina had chosen her cousin Lisa who appeared to be about seven months pregnant and ready to burst at the seams any to use a mirror and sang to her reflection, no one questioned her about that. And well Mercedes chose the janitor.

When it was their turn to go up, very few people recognized him, even though he was in the Lima High janitor uniform. She introduced him watching as flickers of recognition passed through her fellow classmates faces.

They both headed to opposite sides of the piano and Mercedes gave him a thumbs up as the opening chords began to sound.

Taking a deep breath she belted out the first lines to _You Don't Bring Me Flowers_

As usual everyone was expecting Mercedes to be exceptional with her lines, and she was.

But when it was 's turn, they weren't expecting that voice to come out of him. It was rich and loud enough to echo across the room but soft enough to release a few goose bumps along your skin. Everyone leaned forward in their chairs reflexively, their eyes fastened on the man before them. Normally, they'd never pay attention to the janitors. All of their thoughts were stereotypical.

They'd think that janitors only spoke Spanish, and that they were only good for one thing, cleaning. But now they were seeing them all in a new light. And it was that changed their minds.

When the song was over, grabbed Mercedes hands in his and smiled. "Thank you for choosing me for your project" he smiled. Everyone around them had erupted in a loud chaotic round of cheering; the cougar that was gripping onto Pucks butt was now hooked around 's arm. "I've got to get back to work," he told everyone as he left the room.

"That was amazing" Tina dabbed at her eyes with her black sleeve. Artie nodded in agreement. Mercedes thanked them as she began to walk back to her seat. Blaine and Kurt were talking to one another, butBlaine's eyes darted towards her for a moment. She gave him a timid smile before sinking into her chair and enjoying the rest of class.

When school let out that afternoon, Mercedes was about halfway to her car when someone's voice came behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to findBlaineambling through the snow, his hands flailing at his sides. Nervously, she tightened the strap of her book bag on her shoulder before turning back towards her trek.

It was out of character for her to just keep walking after she had heard her name being called by a familiar face, but she didn't want to be seen withBlaineonLimaschool property. Not with Rachel stalking the campus to find proof that they had a fling.

"Hey"Blainestepped into pace with her, tucking his hands in his wool coat pockets.

"Hi" she replied as they came to a stop at the driver's side of her car. She glanced around noticing that there were no other cars in the lot, except for the old red pick up truck that sat in abandon ruin on the far side, near the woods. "Can we talk?" he asked as she inserted her key in the lock and spun it sideways. The door to her gray Prius popped open.

She stared up atBlaine. His eyes were downcast, revealing his long black eyelashes that brushed his soft cheekbones. A long curly strand of hair fell onto his forehead and she resisted the urge to curl her finger around it. With a sigh she reached over to the unlock button on the drivers side and the door to the passengers side snicked open.

"Hop in"

They drove around for a few moments, the silence being sliced in half with the sounds of their own heartbeats. Mercedes stared straight ahead, fingers clenched in her dark pink mittens as her hands grasped the wheel. "Where do you want to go?" she asked her silent his hands from his pockets and placed him on his lap. He shrugged, staring out the window.

"Right here is fine" he replied. Mercedes pulled the car over onto the deserted parking lot ofLimaBayViewPark. During the warmer seasons, the park would be packed with people.

Young mothers pushing their children gently on the swing sets, little tikes playing on the large baseball field, teenagers smoking behind the bleachers, dogs fetching Frisbees and elder couples feeding the ducks and geese that swam in the lake over on the far end of the park.

It was a magical place, one that made you feel like you'd never left the comfort of your own home.

But there was no homely feeling about the park now. Snow had over come everything, cloaking all of the warm memories in its path with a thick coat of white. The swings sat frozen in their position by ice, the baseball field was hidden underneath layers of snow, teens had taken their activities indoors, dogs were now in their warm comfortable doggy beds at home and the ducks and geese had migrated south right along with all the elders.

"Its scary here when no ones around" Mercedes found herself saying, breaking the silence. Slowly she removed her mittens and placed them on the dashboard, letting the heat vent circle through her frozen fingers. "It doesn't have to be"Blainereplied already wrapping his scarf tighter around his neck. He turned away from her and unclicked the lock, already opening the door before she could reach out and stop him. "W-where are you going?" she asked tightening her grip on his arm. He peered at her from over his shoulder and smiled. "Wait right there" he gently removed her hand and closed the car door behind him.

She watched as he walked over to the driver's side. Once there, he pressed his face onto the glass and knocked twice. "Open the door" his voice was muffled. She shook her head. There was no way in hell she'd be playing out in the snow, not when it was this cold. She even explained that to him.

He flashed a bright smile and asked her to open the door again. "Please?" he pouted his kissable reddening lips forming a frown.

"Fine" she unlocked the door and climbed out beside him. Once outside, he hooked her hand in his own, intertwining their fingers so that their heated palms met. Mercedes fought the sounds of her heartbeat and prayed thatBlainecouldn't tell that her palms were beginning to sweat.

She'd never had this reaction to anyone before. But then again she'd never had reason to be nervous around a guy before. They were all either taken, single but total assholes or well…gay. AndBlainewas supposed to be gay but he sure wasn't acting as if he were.

They traveled through the park, dodging broken branches and upturned benches. Just when they reached the edge of the frozenlakeBlainespun Mercedes around to face him and smiled.

"Let's out go out there" he pointed with his free hand towards the center of the lake. "And get killed? No thank you" she began to tug on his hand, trying to get him to let go of hers. He tightened his hold, but it didn't hurt her.

"Why?" he tilted his head a glint of mischievousness playing on his lips.

"Because it's dangerous! We could fall through the ice! And the sign at the entrance of the park says not to go on the lake when there isn't a team out there to watch you"

He rolled his eyes before leaning forward and brushing his lips against hers.

"There are exceptions to every rule" he smiled his face still close to her own.

**AN: End Of Chapter**

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Review!**

** :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Alright heres the next chapter! I've kind of been sitting on this particular chapter for a while because I wasn't sure what I wanted to happen between my two main characters. But anyway I hope you enjoy it and leave a review. Don't forget to send in requests for The Land Of Drabble story. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, its characters or any of the companies mentioned.**

**Chapter six: Not one bit**

Once Blaine had convinced a very nervous Mercedes to follow him out onto the ice, they had began sliding towards the center. Blaine loved how Mercedes glided as if she were a trained professional on skates instead of thick _Ugg_ boots. Her curly hair was flying all around her face brushing up against her soft brown cheeks as the wind made her eyes tear.

Blaine slid beside her not as graceful as she was; he was tripping on his own feet and began finding it hard to slide in his thick rubber soled shoes. Mercedes spun around him in slow circles; her hands tickling his ribs playfully as he tried to catch his breath. "Its not funny" Blaine laughed as he tried to maneuver himself towards the center of the lake for the twentieth time.

"Then why are you laughing?" she asked her laugh causing his insides to shake. "Because you're tickling me," he replied falling once again and deciding that he wasn't going to get up. Mercedes stared down at him, her hands on her hips as she cocked her head to the side.

From the ground Blaine could see just how nicely her dark denim skinny jeans fit her. He blushed and turned his face away, so that it rested on the thick cool ice.

"Was that what I was doing?" she asked kneeling over to one side of him and poking his rib. He couldn't help the chuckle that was building up in his throat. This was the first time in a while that Blaine had felt so happy, so complete. Even when he was with Kurt they never seemed to have much in common, besides singing.

"That's so cute" Mercedes poked him again and he laughed. "You're the only guy I know who actually laughs when someone tickles them" she plopped down on the ice, crossing her legs underneath her body.

"Better out than in I always say" Blaine propped himself up on his elbows. She scrunched her nose, "That must've sounded better in your head"

He flashed a smile at her once again holding her gaze for a long moment. She didn't look away; instead her body seemed to lean forward as if she were anticipating more.

He sat back up caressing her soft chin with the palm of her hand. "It did" he replied leaning forward and stopping just inches away from her mouth. His head began to reel with a million reasons why he shouldn't dare repeat what happened at the party. But all of those reasons were blocked out by a single demanding voice, one that sounded very much like Kurt's.

_If you don't kiss her you'll regret it._ The voice said. Blaine brushed his lips across her own feeling a fizz of static numb his lips. Mercedes breath became shallow and a scent of cherries once again filled his senses. He couldn't resist leaning in and kissing her once again.

She instantly wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him so that he was up on his knees in front of her. Blaine fastened his hold on her waist deepening the kiss until they both had to come up for air. After a moment, Blaine opened his eyes to stare into Mercedes intense brown ones.

They held so much emotion in them that they were practically brimming with unexpressed feelings. This time Mercedes leaned in catching him in a kiss just as he was about to speak. He couldn't even remember what he was going to say now that they were once again so close. His clothes felt like they were on fire. A slow burning sensation was once again sizzling in his core, just like it had when they'd kissed nearly three weeks ago on Rachel's front lawn.

Butterflies flapped against his the insides of his stomach, their wings sending shivers along his arms. She smiled against his mouth as he tangled his fingers in her soft locks. Mercedes placed her arms on the insides of his jacket, tucking her hands around his back, over his dress shirt.

Blaine didn't even realize that they fell forward until the cold impact of the ice bit his hands. She was on her back, eyes open, hands still around him, staring up at him with a dazed expression. He smiled at her with a goofy smile playing along his face.

"If you're gonna keep kissing me like that I think I'll find ways to get you alone" her voice was rough. He rolled his eyes, leaning forward to rest his forehead on hers. She sighed, her breath smelling like toothpaste. His heart picked up as he kissed the side of her neck, feeling her tremble under his touch. He then rolled over onto his side and grasped her hand in his own. "I don't think I'd mind that" he murmured kissing her fingertips. Mercedes turned onto her side so that she was facing him and he turned too, hooking his arm around her waist.

They sat that way for a long while, just staring into each other's eyes with lovesick expressions. Every once in a while they'd speak but they enjoyed the silence. Oh how they enjoyed the stolen kisses. Blaine never felt so much joy to be alone with a single person. He had everything that he wanted at that moment.

Everything that he didn't want to let go. He glanced up at the sky watching as the moon began its slow descent up towards the full gray clouds above. "Guess we've gotta get going" Mercedes began to rise, pulling Blaine up beside her.

He sighed contentedly as she wrapped an arm around his waist as they walked back to her car. "Want me to drop you off by your school?" she asked as they hopped back into the car. "Yeah" Blaine fiddled with her hair with his left hand, using his right hand to trail lazy circles along her thigh.

Mercedes giggled as they drove, squirming underneath his rough large warm hands that were now tangled in her hair. "You're beautiful," Blaine whispered kissing her earlobe. "Blaine" she complained, "you're distracting me"

Blaine smiled taking his hands off her body and putting them back into his pockets. When they pulled up at the school they exchanged one final passionate kiss involving roaming hands before Blaine had to force himself to step out of the car.

He waved as she drove off still feeling her soft lips on his own. For this night he felt a sense of love just following him everywhere. Mercedes had put it there, right in his heart. With just one kiss she'd made him fall of her. And he'd keep falling, over and over and over again.

And he didn't mind. Not one bit.

**AN: End Of Chapter**

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Review!**

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here's chapter 7...Wow! We're on chapter 7 already? Who knew? I just want to thank everyone who's faved/alerted/reviewed this story! I really appriciate it and hope that you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review and leave me suggestions if you have any. I found my inspiration for Blaine's little musical part off of some CD's my parents had laying around and decided to put them to good use. Disclaimer: I do not own Wayne Newton's songs, trademarks, Vogue, Prius etc etc and I do not own Glee or its characters.**

**Reviews are LOVE!**

**Chapter seven: With or without you**

Kurt was sitting in the window of his dorm; he was lucky enough to have a full view of the lush green forest that stood about four meters away from his dormitory building. He had just gotten off the phone with Brittany and was now staring at the full parking lot down below.

Since his school had gone on a Student Holiday earlier this afternoon, he decided to brush up on his studies for tonight and head out to meet up with the other guys downstairs for sledding in the morning. Blaine was supposed to be back hours ago. He'd said that he was going for a walk and Kurt figured that Blaine had lost all sanity to be walking in this kind of weather. Without the proper winter outfit for protection.

But he'd let him go off on his own, too distracted to really care anyway. It was funny how every time they were in the same room, they never really said much to one another. It wasn't that way before, but it has been for the last month and a half. Its almost as if they were growing apart by some unseen force, both of them just waiting for the other to walk away so that they could take much needed deep breath. Kurt sighed, resting his head on his knees that were folded up to his chest.

The snow outside didn't look very inviting, but since everyone had pressured Kurt into going out there with them, he wasn't about to say no. He had the most adorable skiing outfit already picked out. Very retro fifties meets Hollywood nineties.

Kurt glanced out the window as a gray Prius rolled up to the entrance of the building. Something about that car looked very familiar. But he couldn't tell if it were because of the dent in the fender or the bumper sticker that had an indistinguishable resemblance to one he had seen before. The passenger door swung open, revealing a black leather shoe connected to a long leg hidden underneath a dark blue dress pant.

Kurt leaned forward, his nose barely brushing the frost-covered surface of his window. The person in the passenger seat leaned over towards the driver's side. They sat there for a moment before stepping out of the car. Slowly, the car began to disappear behind the thick dying bushes of the ill manicured lawn. The boy waved as the car pulled out of the parking lot before turning to face the dormitory building.

A gasp caught in Kurt's throat as he realized that it was Blaine who had stepped out of that car.

...

When Blaine stumbled into the dorm he shared with Kurt he didn't even notice that Kurt was in there. He was humming _Danke Schoen _by _Wayne Newton_. He unzipped his large leather wool jacket and threw it onto his desk, swirling his hips in a circular motion. His hair was a tangled curly mess on his head as he twirled, hands raised as if he were dancing with an invisible partner.

"_I recall Central Park in fall"_ he sang his voice floating over the echo of the silent dorm room.

"_Danke Schoem, darling Danke Schoen. Thank you for seeing me again. Though we go on our separate ways still the memory stays for always .My heart says Danke Schoen. Danke Schoen!"_ Blaine had his eyes closed as he danced.

Kurt repressed a laugh as he watched Blaine make a spectacle of himself.

"You had a good walk didn't you?" he asked pretending to skim through the glossy pages of the _Vogue_ magazine in front of him. Blaine jumped around as if startled by Kurt's sudden appearance in the room. Kurt shook his head flopping onto his stomach on his large purple comforter. He didn't look up from the magazine; if he had he would have noticed the bright pink color flushing Blaine's cheeks.

"You could say that" Blaine flopped down onto his bed, laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. He sighed kicking off his shoes and letting them fall beside the foot of his bed.

"Care to elaborate?" Kurt asked discarding his magazine and staring across the room at his dazed looking friend. He had to admit that his stomach still fluttered a little when seeing Blaine. But not as much as it used to, when they both were really close.

Blaine let his head roll over on his pillow so that he was staring somewhere above Kurt's shoulder. He cleared his throat for a moment before opening his mouth to speak.

"Well" he said slowly still not meeting Kurt's eyes, "I ran into Mercedes"

Kurt cringed hearing her name on his mouth. _So I guess they're on speaking terms again,_ Kurt thought pretending to busying himself with the unevenness of his socks. "And?" Kurt pulled both dark socks so that they met at his pale ankles.

"And we drove over to the park" Blaine's voice came out wistful. "We talked for a little while, then she drove me back here," he said. Kurt looked up at Blaine. He wasn't looking in Kurt's direction anymore.

His eyes were focused on a spot somewhere faraway as if he were reaching into past memories. Kurt wanted to know what he was thinking, but he knew better than to press for information. Whenever he did, Blaine would get defensive and try to change the subject.

It would be a complete waste of time. Instead, Kurt texted Brittany and they talked well into the night. He almost forgot that he had to go skiing tomorrow and then they said their goodbyes and Kurt drifted off to sleep.

...

When nine o'clock the next morning rolled around, Kurt was dressed to leave when he realized that Blaine was still lying down in his long navy pajama bottoms that he'd changed into last night. "You coming or what?" Kurt growled. He was never one for hostility but he knew that Blaine had a secret that he wasn't being completely out with. He still had glimmer of faraway memories in his eyes as he leaned over the side of his bed and the fact that Kurt didn't know what he was keeping from him made him a little bitter.

"I think I'm going to skip out on skiing today" Blaine sighed walking over to the bookshelf they both shared. Kurt rolled his eyes as he draped his red and blue scarf securely around his neck.

"Fine," he snapped zipping up his jacket "I'll go with or without you"

**AN: End Of Chapter!**

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Review!**

**:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for your reviews and all your nice recommendations to help make this story shape and grow into the nice Blainecedes that I really wanted it to be. We've got quite a ways to go before its over and the drama has yet to begin so sit tight. I really hope that you enjoy this story. I apologize for spelling errors. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, its characters or any of the companies mentioned. (I have no idea why I feel the need to state this in every chapter XD)**

**Reviews are LOVE!**

**Chapter eight: Didn't have a clue**

Rachel has been sitting outside of Mercedes house for about a good forty minutes. She'd parked her red Volvo down the road so that Mercedes couldn't easily identify the car. Now she was wedged in between the alleyway of two nice homes on the other side of the road, binoculars in both hands.

She had tried to dress as warm as possible, but Mother Nature had decided to ramp up the frost, letting little rivulets of icy chill numb her gloved hands.

So far the only acts taking place in the Jones household were quite regular. TJ, Mercedes brother, was stretching on the front porch, clad in nothing but a large gray sweatshirt, baggy black sweat pants, a pair of loose fitting Nikes and a knit cap that had a faded football logo on it. He was still training for next year, when he could try out for the varsity football team. The only reason Rachel knew that was because Mercedes wouldn't shut up about it.

Mrs. Jones had pulled open the red curtains to her kitchen, and was standing in the window, stirring what seemed to be cake mix. Beside her, Mr. Jones was sitting on the countertop, newspaper in hand as he browsed through the classifieds.

Fluffs of Rachel's hair blew into her face and tickled her nose; she absently brushed them away loosing her view of the house momentarily as she dropped her binoculars. She hunched on her knees, feeling the cold bite of the snow sting her black stockings. _Of all the days for it to snow,_ she sighed.

Slowly, she rested up against the bricked foundation of one of the houses she was hiding behind to get out of the pathway that the wind was flowing. TJ pounded down the staircase, his heavy footfalls echoing in the quiet air. He seemed to glance in her direction; it almost felt like his eyes connected with hers. Rachel pulled back to avoid being seen.

TJ pounded off, into the snow, veering down a nearby street with a quick pace. Rachel let out a breath of relief, continuing to watch the house across the street.

Even after finding a comfortable position in the mouth of a warm hole of dirt below her, Rachel couldn't shake the guilty feeling. She was spying after all, even though she really didn't have any proof that Blaine was actually cheating on anyone.

_Get over it, no emotion,_ she chanted in her head while settling in for a long wait.

By the time TJ had returned from his long jog, Rachel's legs were numb enough to feel like they weren't even apart of her anymore. Mr. And Mrs. Jones had already left the house in separate cars, heading to their work places. Leaving the siblings alone in the house.

Rachel readjusted her body behind a thick bush so that her backside was no longer touching the floor. Her feet slid out from underneath her ever so slightly due to the ice. Just as TJ was about to dash up the steps he peered over his shoulder in her direction. Rachel bounced back, resting her head as far as possible from viewing range.

Her heart hammered as she heard the tell tale crunch of feet stepping over snow. They came to a stop mere inches from her hiding place. "You spying on us?" a low voice asked. Sheepishly Rachel rose from her hiding spot, stretching out her cramped legs and letting the chilly air nip at her thighs through the stockings she wore.

TJ stood before her, standing erect and oddly tall at six feet already. She cleared her throat.

"I-its not what it looks like" she stuttered. He gave a slow shake of his head, "I'm no idiot. I saw you here earlier"

_Damn it, _Rachel inwardly cursed. "I-I was just-"

"Trying to spy on Mercedes?" he asked stepping forward causing her to press her back against the bricked house wall even though he was standing two feet away from her. He squinted his eyes suspiciously. Rachel could feel the burn of a blush rising up to her cheeks as she assessed his deep molten brown eyes. Her heart hammered a mile a minute, due to fear or attraction she couldn't tell.

After all, TJ was quite a handsome guy. Endless legs, soft brown skin, eyes that reflected the exact image of melting chocolate, ones that a secretively addicted chocoholic like herself could drown in. Rachel knew that she would have been stupid or blind if she weren't attracted to him, but she was no fool and she wore glasses whenever she really needed them.

"Look, I don't know who you are, or what you want. But whatever you're looking for you won't find it by spying on people" he stepped away removing his hat and running a hand thorough an unruly mass of brown hair. His deep cinnamon skin glistened with sweat. "Sorry" Rachel sidestepped already walking past him, tucking her binoculars into her pocket.

"Where do you think you're going?" he spun her around with a gentle hand. She shuddered at the deep warmth invading her body; it was chasing away the cold. Carefully, she took a steadying breath ridding herself of the warm feeling before turning to face TJ once more.

"Home?" she asked. He shook his head, giving her a once over, his face set in a grimace. "You've been sitting out here for God knows how long, you're probably frozen half to death." He glanced around and shook his head gravely.

"My Mom would kick my ass if she found out that I didn't at least offer you a cup of hot cocoa" he sighed. Rachel pondered this a moment, her eyes drifting over towards the house on the opposite side of the street. From the kitchen window she could make out the curvaceous image of Mercedes watching from inside. Rachel felt a blush coming on, "Um okay"

TJ gave her an inviting smile, "Let's go then"

He lead her across the street, keeping a distance of about an arms length, even though Rachel had this odd urge to curl herself next to him and soak up his warmth. She let him dash up the stairs before her, even though he had suggested she go first. After checking to make sure there was no ice visible on the stairway, she stepped up each step, her hands frozen inside her gloves. Once up the porch steps, TJ held the door open for her and waved her inside with a flick of his hand.

Rachel felt a little shameful; she was going to have to own up to why she was spying once Mercedes got a hold of her.

For once Rachel didn't know what to do next. She didn't have a clue.

**AN: End Of Chapter!**

**Love it?**

**Hate it? **

**Review!**

**:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Here's the next chapter! I want to thank my reviewers once again for making me laugh with their funny reviews and messages. I apologize for spelling errors. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, its characters, Hello Kitty or America's Most Haunted.**

**Enjoy!**

**Reviews are LOVE!**

**Chapter Nine: Putting forth effort**

Mercedes couldn't believe how low Rachel had stooped this time. She'd been hiding in her neighbor's bushes for Lord knows how long trying yet again to find proof of an affair. _This is getting way out of hand__,_she thought as she watched her brother and Rachel cross the street and head back to the house.

They were halfway up the porch steps when Mercedes sauntered into the living room. She padded bare foot across the warm shag rug, pressing a hand on either hip as she waited for TJ to open the door. It was time to put an end to this bullshit, once and for all.

The door clicked open and Mercedes instinctively flinched back against the cold forceful hands of the winter air outside. Rachel stumbled in through the front door, clutching her coat around her body with one hand and using the other to secure her thick black wool cap. TJ followed shortly after, shoulders hunched against the wind as he pushed the door closed.

"What are you doing here?" Mercedes hissed as TJ took Rachel's coat and hung it up on the rack along with the others. Rachel stared up at the diva, her mute freckles standing up on her face from the cold, her eyes filled with shock and horror.

"I-I-I" Rachel stammered, her snow-covered knees shaking, knocking melted snow onto the wooden floors. "Well? You wanna tell me why you were hiding behind some damn bushes and spying on my house?" Mercedes tilted her head to the side, squinting her eyes until they were almost entirely closed.

She could feel her body tremble with unsuppressed rage.

"I was looking for something" Rachel spat out, wiping her red nose with the back of her hand. "I'm gonna go make the cocoa" TJ looked unsure as he bounded out of the room and towards the kitchen.

"What the hell could you have possibly been looking for Rachel?" she asked taking a step forward causing Rachel to take one back. "Were you spying on me and my family?" her words came out calm but they had a haunting menace behind them. Rachel's eyes darted around in fright, like a tiny humming bird's would if it were to be caged with a hungry panther.

"I was trying to find proof that you and Blaine were…"Rachel's words fell off as she crumpled to the ground and sobbed.

"Oh God Mercedes, please forgive me! I-I knew that what I was doing was wrong, I was just curious, ya ya know?" Mercedes rolled her eyes as she watched Rachel hide her face in her hands.

Mercedes had to bite back the sharp remarks burning the tip of her tongue as she took in the sight before her. She couldn't blame Rachel for being curious. She didn't even know what was going on between her and Blaine, she knew that nothing could go past that night in the park but in order for her to get her feelings straightened out..she didn't need anyone to know about this...thing going on between her and Blaine, at least not until she was certain it was even a thing.

"When will you realize that curiosity kills the cat?" Mercedes voice came out softer, she bent down and helped the crying girl to her feet.

"Look Rachel, I'm really not in the mood for this today. Any other day I would be a stone cold bitch but I'm really not willing to chew you out. Besides you must have been freezing your skinny ass off over there" Mercedes offered a warm smile as Rachel peered up at her.

Rachel nodded, returning the smile with a small one of her own.

"Y-you're right about that" she latched onto Mercedes arm as she helped her to her feet.

"Well, come on then. Lets get you something warm to eat, can't have you freezing to death"

Rachel's P.O.V

Rachel was swaddled in a large green blanket, a cup of cocoa resting on the coffee table in front of her as she stared blankly at the TV screen. She was thankful that Mercedes hadn't clawed her eyes out, but she didn't really get any answers.

For some reason, she didn't really care about getting them anymore either. Whatever Mercedes and Blaine were doing couldn't be half as bad as some of the things she's done before. At least Kurt wasn't hurt, whether Mercedes and Blaine were actually seeing one another behind his back.

Rachel rested her heavy head on the back of the couch, feeling the numb pain of a headache coming on. In the kitchen, Mercedes was on the phone with the pizza delivery guy, ordering a large cheese pizza with everything on it. Normally Rachel wouldn't eat more than five hundred calories a day, but for once she thought that she could splurge a little.

On the loveseat, TJ was laying down. His head resting on his folded arms, sock covered feet dangling over the armrest as he watched the TV. "You sure you want to watch this?" he asked, turning away from the TV to stare at Rachel incredulously.

They were watching _America__'__s __Most H__aunted_, one of Rachel's least favorite TV shows. She wanted to turn the channel more than anything, but TJ seemed to enjoy it so she nodded her head.

TJ shrugged, stretching on the couch. He had rid himself of his sweatshirt and was now only wearing a black t-shirt and his sweatpants, both of which did nothing to hide the obvious muscular body he had hidden underneath them. He dragged a hand through his hair after a brief moment of silence before turning his body to face Rachel. He propped his forearms up on his legs, eyes staring intently into hers.

She fiddled uncertainly, not sure how to take in his sudden attention. When they were huddled in the upstairs linen room, he had been stoic and quiet while the girls blabbered about Glee Club related topics, trying to keep the tension out of the air. But whenever Rachel would look up she'd find him glancing away from her as if he were afraid of being caught looking at her.

She was confused by this at first until she come to the conclusion that he was just protecting his family, and right now Rachel was a semi enemy in his home. No one could blame her for feeling a bit nervous.

"So you gonna tell me why you were spying on Mercedes?" he asked, his voice not much louder than a whisper. Rachel shook herself out of the binding warmth of the blanket, propping her arms onto her lap.

"I already told you" she sighed. She had told Mercedes the whole deal, and TJ pretended not to listen in but she knew he was. TJ squinted his eyes again and Rachel's heart dropped into her stomach as she witnessed the curl of his eyelashes on those bold cheekbones.

"It seems like there's something you're not telling" his eyes met hers and he sighed again, pulling a soft looking hand down his face. "Look I'm sorry…. its just that Mercedes is my sister. I get suspicious you know?"

Rachel nodded, "I understand"

He opened his mouth to speak again, but a flash of something overtook his face and he glanced away quickly.

Just then, Mercedes walked back into the room, clad in _Hello__ Kitty pj's _, her hair hanging loosely around her shoulders.

"I just ordered the food. It'll probably be here in twenty minutes" she'd collapsed on the couch beside Rachel, kicking off her slippers and propping her manicured toes up on the coffee table. Rachel turned to face Mercedes and smiled.

"Mercedes?" she asked. Mercedes quirked an eyebrow, turning to face the smaller girl.

Nervously Rachel tucked a stray brown hair behind her ear.

"I just want to ask you if we can get over this little tirade?" she bit her bottom lip. Somewhere inside her, she didn't think that Mercedes would forgive her. She wouldn't blame her either, after all this isn't the first time Rachel spied on her.

Mercedes smiled back.

"Its worth putting forth some effort"

Rachel relaxed, comfortable with knowing that she was forgiven.

**AN: The end of this chapter!**

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Leave me a message in my inbox :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Here's the next chapter to our loveable, yet odd and rare Blainecedes pairing! I wanted to dedicate this chapter to a special reader, whose reviews really caught my attention and made me smile :D -See?..AbiSnocom this chapter is for you! Enjoy everyone and don't forget to leave me a review and PS if anyone is writing a Blainecedes I would be MORE than happy to read it, this pairing seems to be growing on me... :D Thanks again everyone! I apologize for spelling errors.**

**Chapter ten: Maybe**

Kurt was sitting among the other Warblers, listening to the list of people sing for emptied spot in the group. One of the members was kicked out after being caught drinking on campus. He was nearly thrown out of the school for being reckless and stringing his boxers on one of the main statues in the court yard.

Even though Kurt was beside friends, his mind was miles away. He kept glancing over at Blaine who was sitting behind a massive Oakwood desk, his head resting on the palm of his hands. A faraway look in his eyes as he gazed somewhere above the rest of the members. He had been acting strangely ever since the skiing incident and Kurt didn't know why.

After Kurt had apologized profusely for being so out of character, Blaine just waved it all way and said that there was no need to apologize. When you really think about it, Blaine had been acting strange ever since the night BEFORE the ski trip with all the other guys.

Instead of going out to the pizza parlors with everyone on Fridays, he stayed in the dorm rooms, laying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling. When everyone wanted to go to catch a late night movie in the lounge area, he'd wander off on the campus; hands in his coat pockets all bundled up like he was preparing for a winter storm.

For a long while Kurt had thought that Blaine might just be a bit of a loner, but he hadn't been since the day he and Mercedes had hung out at the park. Kurt shook his head.

He couldn't even think of that.

Thinking about Mercedes and Blaine… together? No way.

Wasn't Mercedes supposed to be his best friend? She would have spilled if anything had happened; besides we don't need to announce that Blaine plays for the other team. Kurt sighed, gathering up his books as the group was dismissed. He filed out into the hallway along with the other Warblers who were chatting avidly about something Kurt didn't understand. Instead of disappearing into the masses, Kurt waited outside of the door for Blaine.

When he staggered out, Kurt caught his shoulder and ushered him away from the crowds. "We need to talk," he said in a low voice, steering Blaine down an empty hallway.

They came to a stop beside a darkened classroom, their backs facing the brilliant deep brown archway that conjoined their hallway and the next. A wilted plant stood beside the large wall of windows, its leaves nearly covering the turquoise pot it was planted in.

"What's up?" Blaine asked, fixing his tie and casting a nervous glance into the depths of the darkened open classroom door.

Kurt shifted his books so that they sat on one hip as he gazed at this crush. For once, his face wasn't entirely serious and focused as it used to be. His eyes were glowing a very nice hazel against his pale skin, his hair was fixed up in the usual way but looked a little more disheveled as if a pair of hands had been run through it more than once.

His uniform was pressed to perfection and his shoes were shiny enough that the sun would envy them.

"What's Up?" Kurt repeated sounding a little bit more incredulous than he had wanted to. "What's up? Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Kurt inclined his head so that Blaine couldn't focus on anything but him.

That was another habit Blaine had picked up over the last few days, not making any eye contact with Kurt whatsoever.

"Why would you need to ask me that question?" Blaine took a small step backwards.

"Because you've been a space cadet these last few days? Roaming off on your own, staying alone in your dorm, acting like no one in the room is there but yourself" Kurt ticked off things on his hand. Blaine cleared his throat, once again reaching to adjust his tie.

Kurt felt a little bruised by the fact that Blaine wasn't really taking in any of this conversation, he had expected a full blown confession to happen right on the spot. Weren't they at least friends? Friends told each other about things that were bothering them…. right?

"I just want to know what's going on with you" Kurt's voice came out small. He scrubbed at his forehead, trying to rid himself of the thoughts that were in his head. How could Kurt go on knowing that Blaine wasn't right there with him? If he weren't at least happy, how could Kurt be happy?

"There's nothing going on" Blaine said hurriedly, he thrust a hand through his hair. It was something he always did when he was nervous.

"Look, Blaine you're one of my best friends here. Without you I wouldn't have made the transition into this school alive. David would have shred me to pieces before I could lay a finger on the front lawn outside! I just want to know what you're keeping from me…" Blaine opened his mouth but Kurt interjected "Don't even bother saying that nothing is wrong, because I know you better than that"

Blaine shook his head, staring down at his shoes before looking Kurt in the eye.

"I've got a secret, but its been really hard to keep it" he whispered.

Kurt smiled, which made Blaine rub at his neck as he offered up a tiny grin.

"Everyone's got 'em" Kurt prodded, motioning with one hand for Blaine to continue.

"Its something I shouldn't tell you…. At least not right now"

Kurt frowned opening his mouth to speak but Blaine held up a hand, silencing him. "Don't you even worry about it…All you need to know is that I'm happy, more than happy actually" Blaine hooked his arm around Kurt's shoulder and they walked back down the hall.

Kurt wasn't at all satisfied with Blaine's answer, but he supposed it would do for right now. "You ready for our next performance?" Blaine asked, ending the awkward silence, dutifully changing the subject to something lighter on the minds of both men.

Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Maybe this time, I'll actually get a solo," he muttered without a trace of bitterness.

Blaine squeezed his shoulder, "Maybe"

**AN: Well, there ya go. The next chapter will be up soon! Stay tuned! **

**Hate it? **

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Alright here comes chapter 11! I must say that I really appreciate all of the reviews and feedback I'm getting on this story and I hope that when things DO finally heat up between our main characters that I don't disappoint. I guess I'll have to read up on how to write juicy love scenes... But until then, enjoy these chapters and drop a review! I apologize for spelling errors and any words that are bunched together, my computer still is acting weird.. :)**

**Chapter ****eleven:****A ****warm ****fuzzy ****feeling**

Mercedes sat next to her brother TJ in the living room; in his lap he held a pair of dice and the remote. "Alright, we'll roll for it, whoever rolls the highest number gets to choose what we watch" he shook the red and blue die in his hand.

They clacked against one another in the silence. Mercedes tucked her feet underneath her leaning forward as TJ released the dice and they rolled onto the floor. Quickly, Mercedes squinted at the numbers emblazoned on the flat cubic surfaces of each die, adding up the total.

"That's eleven," she murmured, holding her hand out and twiggling her fingers. TJ smirked at her as if he had already won the little childish game. Games like these always kept the Jones kids from ever arguing, they'd bond and tease each other but it was fun really.

Just as Mercedes had received the die back Mrs. Jones came into the room. It was her day off, being a Friday night and she was wearing her usual "I'm Off From Work" clothes, a pair of paint stained gray sweat pants (Now you can see where TJ got his love of sweat pants from) and a loose fitting purple t-shirt. Her feet were encased in the fluffiest looking pink bunny slippers.

When she caught sight of the dice in her daughter's hand, her eyes light up in a spark of anger. "Are you gambling?" she began to march towards the couch, her hands on her hips in a way that would have been comical if it weren't so scary.

TJ pretended to cower behind his sister and Mercedes called him a whimp. "No mom, we're not gambling…. We're trying to see who can pick what to watch on the TV" that stopped her Mother in her tracks.

"Oh" her Mother let out a breath of relief. If there was one thing her Mother hated it was gambling. She'd seen her own Father sink faster than the _Titanic_ after losing his life savings in a casino; she sure didn't want her children running along the same route. "Well then, I want in" she sat on the love seat crossing her knees in front of the coffee table.

Mercedes shrugged and resumed rolling the dice. TJ leaned over the couch, resting his head on the floor, his long legs shooting up in the air. "That's five! HA! I win!" he let out a whoop as he toppled to the ground.

Mercedes mom tisked her finger at him.

"Not so fast my son, I still haven't gone yet." She smiled at her daughter, "Now tell me, what did Travis get?"

TJ groaned, his Mother was the only one who called him by his full name. He wouldn't let her know it, but he actually preferred for her to call him Travis instead of TJ. "Eleven" Mercedes handed her the dice after scooping them up from the floor and sticking her tongue out at her brother, who was giving her a sour look.

Their Mother shook the dice, cupping them in the palm of her hands and blowing on them for good measure. "Give MAMA a winner!" she hollered to no one in particular. Both Mercedes and TJ exchanged amused glances. Their Mom was keen on winning. Though she'd never admit it, she could be pretty overly competitive.

You should see her at Church Bingo night. Let's just say there's a lot of falling on the knees and praying for a "winner" going on.

The dice flew out of her hand, rolling across the floor before remembering that they were cubes and not spheres.

TJ crawled on the ground over to them and groaned loudly. "How on earth did you get twelve?" he grumbled, grudgingly handing over the remote. Their Mom winked at them both, "Just because I don't approve of gambling doesn't mean I don't know how to"

TJ murmured several curse words under his breath, sagging back against the floor defeated. Mrs. Jones pretended not to hear them as she flipped through the channels.

"Ooh! I think _Hawthorne_ is on, I missed the last episode" she pressed the ON DEMAND button and browsed through the TV series. Sometimes having COMCAST as your cable system really sucked though, it meant that your Mom would hog the remote whenever she was at home and would set her channels up to record any missed shows when she wasn't.

It was hard trying to explain that the TV belonged to everyone in the house sometimes, especially with Eleanor Jones as your Mother. Mercedes cuddled up against the arm of the chair letting her hot pink slippers fall to the floor with a muted thud. TJ still had his face buried in the rug but every now and then Mercedes could catch him watching _Hawthorne_ with interest.

He had a lot of things he wouldn't admit, like he loved to read anything and everything and the fact that he had a soft spot for _TNT_ drama shows. Mercedes would have never known these things unless she actually caught him in the act, and she had many times.

He would usually say that he was "studying" that's why he was reading or he would say that "there was nothing else on TV" but she knew that he was just catching up on missed episodes of _Leverage_.

It was yet another thing that she always admired about her brother, he could be the best at sports but when he was home he tended to read instead of loose brains cells while watching _NFL_, like most guys. Mercedes barely paid attention to the rest of the show; she was too busy thinking about someone she shouldn't be…. Blaine.

It was nearly impossible for her to get him out of her head. Somehow, he had breached her mind and captivated it in a way Sam could never do. Of course Sam had tried once or twice to get Mercedes to like him back, but she wasn't into the same things that he seemed to be.

Sam liked _WWE_, Mercedes preferred _BET_, Sam would rather strum on his guitar, Mercedes would rather read, Sam wanted to take her to a football game, she wanted to go to the library or music store instead. They just didn't seem to mesh well together, except for when they sang duets for his younger siblings. But then again Blaine and her hadn't really talked the last time they were together; they'd spent too much time kissing to do much else.

Mercedes climbed off the couch, padding bare foot through the living room and up the steps. She had made up her mind to call him by the time she finished climbing the steps and was already dialing his number as soon as she picked up her phone off the nightstand.

Blaine's P.O.V

Blaine had been sitting in the lounge area when his phone rang. He was helping Wes study for his upcoming physics test, normally Wes wouldn't have much problem with his tests, but ever since he started hanging with Puck after school he has been coming back to the dorms, drunk and tried.

Blaine knew that he couldn't do it on his own, that's why he was tutoring him. Blaine carefully book marked the chapter he was on and peered at his phone. He swallowed hard when he recognized the number. It was Mercedes.

He had been meaning to call her yesterday to talk about just what exactly was going on between the two of them. But he wasn't able to work up the courage; looks like Mercedes did that for him.

Wes rolled over on his side, still reviewing his essay for any study clues.

"Hello?" Blaine answered as he pressed the talk button on his phone. On the other end of the line it was silent, nervously Blaine drummed his fingers against his knee.

"Hey Blaine" Mercedes sighed into the phone.

"What's up?" Blaine bit his tongue at his nonchalance; automatically he sat up a bit straighter. His head was radiating with an oncoming headache, whether it was from studying or trying to find the right words to say, he couldn't be sure.

"I just wanted to talk to you… about something" her words came out as a question. He cold already picture her, her eyes squinted eyebrows creased her hand tugging on the curled end of her hair as she tried to find the right words.

"Yeah?"

"Um yeah, I just wanted t-to know" she cleared her throat, "what we were doing"

Blaine ran a hand through his hair, glancing down at Wes to make sure that he wasn't paying any attention. He wasn't.

"What do you mean?" he asked. She sighed again, there was some ruffling in the background.

"You know exactly what I mean, we kissed! Twice! What does it mean? Are we… Well you know" Blaine inwardly kicked himself; he knew that she was going to ask this question all along. He just didn't know how to answer it.

Of course he wanted her, as more than just a friend. But he wasn't sure if she wanted him in that way, _she__'__d __said __that __she __liked __me, __maybe __she __meant __it __in __the __relationship __sense_. "Well, I guess that depends on you" he replied. She seemed to ponder this a moment since the other side of the line went quiet again.

"I think we should just take it a step at a time and see where we go from there, we aren't official or anything" her voice was low in his ear. He nodded even though she couldn't see him, he didn't want that exactly. He wanted to be able to hold her hand in public and buy her cheesy cards for Valentines Day…But if she wanted to take things slow for a while, he supposed he was up for it.

"I think that's a great idea"

"Okay, well thank you"

"For what?" Blaine stretched his legs over the back of the couch. "For leaving me with a warm fuzzy feeling" she chuckled and he laughed along with her.

**AN: End Of Chapter!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: OKay I know I promised a little bit of Blaincedes action and I'm still going to hold true to that. Sadly you'll have to wait a bit longer, but its coming... Pretty soon actually :) I apologize for spelling errors and or words that are bunched together, my computer still loves to smush sentences together.**

**Chapter twelve: A spark of something**

TJ sat alone in the living room, his Mom had long since drifted to her office on the second floor and Mercedes was chatting up a storm on her cell phone in her room. TJ fiddled with the remote for a while, skimming back and forth from two of the only interesting TV shows currently on television.

It really sucked to be inside the house on such a nice day, he had expected to hitch a ride with some of his buddies to the in door track at the gym. His Mom wouldn't let him have own his own car and there was no way he was driving around Mercedes tiny Prius, so he was basically shit out of luck.

TJ sighed running a sock covered foot over the rug underneath his feet. His stomach was grumbling for food but he hardly felt the urge to move from his comfortable position on the couch. Instead he slumped, kicking off his socks and throwing his feet onto the armrest on the opposite end of which he was sitting on. From upstairs he heard Mercedes walking towards the stairs. TJ tossed the remote towards the loveseat, propping his head up on his crossed arms just as his sister finished descending the stairs.

She stood there in the pajamas her entire face glowing, TJ quirked an eyebrow.

"You just have phone sex?" he joked. She scrunched her nose, coming into the living room, staring at the TV.

"Wouldn't you like to know" her lips tilted into a smile. That made TJ worried, he didn't want to know about his sisters love life but he also didn't want some asshole feeling her up, over the phone or otherwise.

"Sorry to break it to you TJ but I'm still a virgin, in the cyber sense and in the real life sense" she rolled her eyes before disappearing into the kitchen. He waited for her to flick the light on before calling, "Good! Or else I'd have to bust someone's ass!"

She chuckled, her laughter being followed by the clanging of cups in the cupboard cabinet. TJ loved his sister; she was so much different than anyone in their family. She wasn't overly hard working like their Dad or slutty like their cousin Nadine, she was just herself and that's what made her so great. She deserved to find someone to love more than anyone he knew. Hell, he'd gotten his first girlfriend in kindergarten. Of course they didn't last after fighting over glitter sticks, but the point was that TJ always had some girl chasing after him.

For once he felt like his sister needed a guy chasing her, instead of waiting on the sidelines and hearing about how all of her friends had boyfriends. It was sad but there was nothing that TJ could do about it, which meant that it was something Mercedes had to do on her own.

….

It was around seven or so that that girl from last weekend showed up. She was wearing a long blue trench coat, a black scarf tied around her neck. TJ welcomed her inside, offering her a seat on the couch as he hollered up the steps for Mercedes who had retreated to the game room a few minutes ago.

While they waited, they sat in an awkward silence, and TJ couldn't help but study her. She was small, her eyes were wide and almond shaped, little specks of ember glowing in them. Her hands were hidden in her coat pockets but TJ suspected that they were also tiny in size. He was to glance away briefly as his eyes took in the red heart shape of her lips.

She fiddled with her straight brown hair keeping her gaze low. For some reason that made TJ even more curious. Since last weekend he'd seen her in school on a few occasions. Then she was always talking to someone as she glided down the halls but right now she was quiet and well…. She appeared to be nervous.

TJ cleared his throat trying to find words to break the silence before Mercedes came down the steps. "Rachel right?" he asked. Her eyes snapped up to meet his and he tried to ignore the way her gaze made his heart leap in his chest.

There was no way he wanted to fall for a girl his sister was a semi enemy with. "Yeah" she sighed, pulling her hands out of her pockets and proving TJ's assumptions to be correct.

"Oh" TJ cleared his throat as his voice began to drop; he inwardly cursed Mother Nature and hormones into their respective graves. "Um, I just wanted to apologize for everything last weekend" TJ bowed his head, feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment. Though he didn't show it, last weekend he didn't believe a single word that escaped this girl's mouth. Of course she apologized and had the water works flowing, he didn't question her too much because his Mom taught him better than that. But now that he was actually getting over his suspicions he found that he really didn't have a reason not to believe her either.

Rachel's face reddened as she began to remember and TJ looked up at her. Her face was the softest shade of pink; he wouldn't have been able to make out the blush under her skin if she weren't looking as pale as the snow outside.

"Its ok" she offered him a kind smile. Once again as if one cue, Mercedes dashed down the steps. "There you are!" she smiled kindly at Rachel. Rachel went over and gave her a hug just as TJ cleared his throat again.

"Come on upstairs, we can finish working on your duet later" Mercedes tugged the girl along. Just then Rachel's eyes flickered back over to were TJ sat on the couch, looking tired. She smiled at him again and TJ felt a spark of something press against his heart as they held each other's gazes and she followed his sister back up the steps.

...

Rachel sat in Mercedes room listening to the diva sing her second option for her project. She had been picked to sing a solo for the next show and was constantly seeking out Rachel's opinion. Though Rachel didn't really mind that.

She thought it was wisest to prove her loyalty by being the friend she never was to Mercedes. She had been finding that they had a lot in common. Their taste in books were almost identical, their rooms were decorated in the same fashion and they both had the need to organize their clothing by label.

Rachel smiled as she sat in the midst of Mercedes fluffy mound of pillows on her bed. Around her on the walls posters of bands and groups were tacked to the wall, each one with a little signature on the bottom. "What'd you think?" Mercedes drew in a breath, staring down at Rachel from her make shift stage. Rachel clapped her hands excitedly.

"Wonderful of course. But I still think that your first option was the best" Mercedes had chosen a few songs by Duffy and even the Great Ella Fitzgerald. She sounded wonderful singing all of them but for some reason her voice melded well with Duffy's songs than Ella's.

"I think that Duffy is your best bet"

Mercedes nodded in agreement, falling backward onto her desk chair. "So what's going on between you and my brother?" Mercedes cocked an eyebrow. Rachel sighed, _way__to__be__blunt__Mercedes,_ she thought.

As a matter of fact Rachel didn't have an answer to that question. Sometimes when she'd see him in school she felt something. It was an odd feeling, one that she never had toward anyone before. Not even Finn or Jesse. It was embarrassing to her how her cheeks would heat up and her hands would shake whenever they muttered hellos to one another in the hallways.

Rachel hugged a bright yellow pillow to her chest, already feeling her cheeks heat up. For once she was entirely ungrateful for her pale complexion, wishing she were a bit darker to hide her embarrassing rosy face.

"I don't know what you mean" Rachel cleared her throat avoiding the smirking face of Mercedes. "That's a lame and you know it" Mercedes spun in the chair, using her feet to kick off the wooden floor. Rachel shook her head, leaning back to rest up against the dark woodenhead board.

"There's nothing going on" Rachel had mustered up enough bravery to speak with clarity. She'd hoped to avoid talking about this when she came here; she suspected that TJ would be at the gym like he usually is whenever he wasn't in school. But as soon as she arrived and he opened the door to let her in she was unprepared for the quickened beat of her heart.

"Yeah riiiight, when I came downstairs the entire place was practically filled with steam! I thought I'd need to hose you guys down" Mercedes cackled, not in a criticizing way more like was sharing a joke that she knew would make Rachel laugh.

Rachel shook her head but couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face. "I think you should just go for it. TJ needs someone to hold him in place for a while" Mercedes had crossed the room to pat Rachel's hand.

"Was my crush that obvious?"

Mercedes smiled, "Please girl you wear your heart on your sleeve"

Rachel groaned smushing her head back into the mound of pillows. Mercedes patted her back sympathetically.

"Don't worry, sometimes showing your feelings is a good thing"

Rachel shook her head and Mercedes cleared her throat. "You really like him eh?"

Slowly, the tiny girl removed her face from the fluff of the pillows.

"I think that this is more then just some silly crush" Rachel blushed again as Mercedes cackled softly and rolled her eyes.

...

Rachel had been trying to stay on Mercedes good side and she slowly found herself becoming close friends with her. Every time she'd see Mercedes texting on her phone, she glanced away before the divas eyes could meet hers. It wasn't her business anymore.

She really was learning how to stop brown nosing, even though her fathers insisted that it was one of her best qualities. Now she was entirely focused on getting solos. She got most of the ones she wanted, only handing over a few of them when necessary. Oddly enough Mercedes didn't seem to be angry about this along with the other students.

She was usually their leader in complaints and pointing out the unfairness, but she just sat beside Quinn, a dazzling smile fastened into place as she texted furiously on her cell phone.

Rachel wondered if it was Blaine that had put that smile there, but she didn't pry. When class ended, Rachel purposely walked down the opposite hallway, taking a few extra minutes to converse with fellow Glee members all the while hoping to run into that familiar face.

It has been the one of her dreams for the last few days. When she saw him, she could already feel her face heat up as he caught her eye. He waved her over, plucking off his hat and revealing his unruly hair for everyone to see.

"C-can I talk to you?" he asked rubbing absently at the back of his neck. She fidgeted with her pleated red skirt and nodded.

He led her down the stairwell and past a few stray students who were either skipping or were late to class. The late bell sounded as a ruined piece of notebook paper flitted past them.

They came to a stop by the football field, the smells around them resembling the air after the rain. TJ spun around to face her, his face intense and unwavering.

"What is it TJ?" she asked instinctively leaning forward. Her hand enveloped his strong well-toned arm. He stared dumbly at her hand, and Rachel felt shocked by the instant burning sensation that it left on her skin. She was about to open her mouth and apologize when TJ leaned forward and kissed her.

At first her body was frigid with shock, but as he stepped closer, holding her shoulders, she began to relax. Her hands clutched at his shirt, trying to lessen the distance between them, she sighed. He smelled like cinnamon. Rachel could feel her insides melting, the walls she'd built up around her heart tumbling, into a shattered pile, letting him in.

TJ slid his hands down her arms, sending a trigger reaction through Rachel's body. He broke the kiss suddenly and she stumbled forward, her face smacking against his chest, hard.

He caught her, hugging her by the waist kissing away the rain that had begun to fall all around them. The storm was light and they didn't really seem to care that there was lightning flickering far off in the distance.

TJ tilted Rachel's chin up and stared into her soulful eyes. He smiled, pecking her mouth once more.

"I'm into you" his voice was nearly swallowed by the rain. To think that not more than a week ago Rachel had barely noticed TJ's existence, and vice versa. But Rachel supposed that fate always changed people's lives, made them notice others whether they wanted to or not.

"I'm into you too" she stood on tiptoe and kissed him once more, tangling her hands in his sweater.

TJ's P.O.V

TJ had noticed something weird going on with his sister. She was happier for some reason. He had tried to confront her and press her for information, but she was so out of it and barely noticed that he was there.

It was almost like she had completely checked out shortly after Rachel had stopped pestering her about her life.

_Rachel,_ he thought.

After the whole ordeal last weekend, he couldn't seem to shake her. She was everywhere, in his thoughts, his dreams.

It wasn't like he really wanted her to go away anytime soon. He had no idea why he was falling for someone that he had found spying on his family in the bushes not very long ago….

But there was something about her. Yeah she was white, but so what? There was something that made her stand out among all the other girls. The ones who vied for his attention ever since grade school.

He didn't want any of them. But they sure seemed to think otherwise. As the bell rang TJ swaggered out of class, heading the long way towards his locker, hoping to see her.

Sure enough, she was there, walking down the hall in a pleated red skirt that made TJ feel warm inside. She waved to a blonde girl in a cheerleading uniform before heading towards him. For a moment, he didn't know what he was going to say to her.

He hadn't had time to really think his idea through. Hell, he didn't even have an idea. She blushed as he caught her eye. Nervously, he took of his hat and shook his curls out around his face. _Okay,__I __can __do __this_, he chanted. _Just __talk __to __her_.

He glanced around at all the other students in the hallway; suddenly he knew that this was no place to be talking about his feelings for her. Not with all of these nosey gossiping cheerleaders around.

TJ lifted his hand to wave her over and she obliged, coming to a stop right in front of him. He swallowed back the nerves, already smelling her delicious scent. She might have been a few inches on the short side, but she sure made up for it in stubbornness. He only knew that because of all the stories Mercedes would tell him about her. He automatically found it incredibly cute.

"C-can I talk to you?" he rubbed furiously at the back of his neck, feeling sweat roll down. Great. She nodded. Hesitantly, TJ lead her down the stairwell, looking over his shoulder to make sure that she wasn't tricking him and was actually following.

She was, her eyes were bright underneath the fluorescent lighting. A few people rushed past him, probably late for class. While others took off in the opposite direction of the building probably skipping. He stopped in front of the football field overcome with the scent of rain. He stared longingly at the glossy grass covered field; someday he'd be playing for varsity.

But that wasn't important right now. "What's wrong TJ?" Rachel's warm hand clutched his arm as he spun around. He stared down at it, feeling the goose bump rise underneath his skin. Her arm looked so tiny in comparison to his.

It was pale from a lack of sunlight looking very much like the moon against a horizon of caramel mountaintops as it rested on his skin. She tried to open her mouth to apologize, but he caught her mouth in a kiss.

His heart began to beat so loudly he could hardly breathe. She tensed for a moment, cautiously TJ held her shoulders, feeling her melt in his arms. His body pressed against hers and he hoped that she could feel his thrumming heart against hers, to let her know what kind of effect she had on him.

He felt her roughly grab his sweater and sigh into his mouth, setting off a spasm of trembling in his stomach.

He slid his hands down her arms, breaking the kiss. It was funny that she stumbled against his chest with an oomph. He smiled to himself, gently pressing his lips to her cheeks as the rain began to fall around them. He didn't care about the crackling of lightning either, she was here with him. He'd risk a cold for once, it wouldn't kill him.

He wrapped a finger around her soft ivory chin, comparing their skin before staring into her large almond brown eyes. TJ couldn't resist pressing his mouth to her soft one once more, "I'm into you"

Rachel smiled, her entire face alight. "I'm into you too" her hands slid up to his waist as she rose on her toes to pull him forward for another kiss, her hands grasping at the front of his sweater.

**AN: *Sighs* Well that's it for Rachel and Tj (for now) Let's get back to Blaine and Mercedes shall we?**

**End Of Chapter!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Okay I am so sorry for posting the wrong chapter last time, I was in a bit of a hurry so thank you to everyone who pointed that out to me. We will be getting back on schedule with this story pretty soon and don't forget to keep an eye out for the next chapter to _Somewhere Only We Know_, which is another Blainecedes that I'm working on. Thanks to everyone who's been sticking with me and don't forget to leave a review! A very very special thanks to PrettyfulWishes, a.k.a my writting partner who will be working with me pretty soon a new story!**

**I apologize for spelling errors.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Can't Keep Pretending**

Kurt and Blaine let themselves into the Hummel household, setting their luggage by the door. As usual Kurt had nearly packed his entire wardrobe into his several suitcases, against Blaine's better judgment. "Finn and Dad will be home soon" Kurt called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the kitchen. Blaine sighed, leaning tiredly against the front door, letting his hands fall at his sides. He listened intently to his friend putter around in the kitchen, glass mug clinked together as Kurt began to sing a Christmas tune to himself. Blaine repressed a small smile, shaking his head as he slid towards the floor. He loved just how happy Kurt always was. Part of him felt guilty for wanting to be close to Mercedes all time. She was all he could think about this entire week, he hadn't spoken to her in a while and he was getting desperate to hear her voice again. To make her laugh and see that secretive smile that she saved only for him. He sighed; maybe it was for the best. Maybe if he didn't see her then he could forget all about those strong feelings that he felt towards her.

"Blaine? You want something to drink?" Kurts voice rang throughout the hallway entrance as Blaine struggled back to his feet. The dark haired boy quietly walked into the kitchen, welcoming the warm cinnamon smells that filled his senses. Kurt lifted a curious yet delicate eyebrow at him and Blaine simply shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. If he even so much as opened his mouth right now, he'd spill his deepest thoughts, the ones that plagued his mind ever since Mercedes kissed him at Rachel's party so long ago.

Blaine shook his head once again, taking in the view of the white sheet of snow outside. It covered everything in its path. A set of swings in the Hummel's backyard lay stiffly underneath its white blanket. Almost instantly Blaine's mind flickered towards the time he spent with Mercedes at the park. How he kissed her, how soft her lips felt under his. Blaine cringed again, trying to rid the memories from his mind.

Kurt turned on the teapot, watching the flames flicker underneath its metal surface. "You're awfully quiet" he remarked after another moment of silence, looking over this shoulder to find Blaine resting his head on the countertop. Blaine didn't move, he closed his eyes and simply breathed slow deep breaths.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt came over to his side and placed a questioning hand on top of Blaine's. The other boy simply shook his head, "When will Finn be getting home?"

As if on que the front door flew open and a set of heavy lumbering footsteps echoed down the hall towards the kitchen. Kurt smirked as his stepbrother came into view. He wore his favorite deep jacket over a grease stained t-shirt and a set of unrealistically baggy black jeans. Kurt clicked his tongue in disapproval before smiling. Blaine opened his eyes long enough to wave a silent hello to Finn before turning and setting his head back down.

Finn pushed a hand through his spiky hair and flashed him his signature crooked smile, "you guys are home for Winter Break early"

Kurt shrugged, casting Blaine a confused look.

…

Mercedes was thankful when the final bell rang. Winter Break had finally started and she was anxious to see Kurt. She hadn't seen him in a while and she missed hearing his excited chatter and extensive knowledge of fashion. Hurriedly, she trotted through the snow to her car, keeping her neck tucked in her fuzzy jacket as she rummaged through her pockets.

She fished out her car keys and unlocked the car door, sliding inside and out of the ever-falling snow. Her teeth chattered together as she turned on the car. Heat flowed through the vent as the engine purred to life. Her headlights flickered uncertainly as she pulled out of the parking lot. Her parents were having a date night at home; she decided to steer clear of them tonight.

This was a perfect opportunity to spend some time alone with Kurt; maybe she could close off their distant relationship. She longed for their old friendship; those nights spent giggling on the phone, their sleepovers and constant gossiping. Time certainly flew away from the both of them as soon as Kurt transferred to Dalton that was for sure.

Mercedes peered out the window, turning her blinker on as she veered down a side street toward the Hummel house. Finns car was already parked outside, beside a car she didn't recognize. That struck her as odd. Kurt didn't drive so she figured that Finn went to go pick him up from school for Winter Break. Mercedes eased onto the breaks as she parked, being careful on the sheets of ice that caked the road.

With shaky hands she turned the engine off, casting a glance towards the front yard of Finn and Kurts house. A snow man stood out front, his broken wooden arms hanging limply from his square like body, a blue scarf was draped around the stocky snow mans neck, little buttons made up his eyes, a frost bitten cherry protruded from the space where his nose was supposed to be and a set of cracking M&M's glittered as they formed his teeth. Mercedes smiled to herself as she got out of the car, tucking her keys into her pockets.

She barely had time to follow the snow covered pathway towards the house when Kurt came tumbling outside, falling excitedly into her arms. "'Cedes you're here!" he squeezed her gently a small smile playing upon his lips. Mercedes rocked onto her heels to keep her balance. She smiled at him, linking her hand into his. "I wanted to talk to you" she started walking to the front door as Kurt chattered away as if he hadn't heard her.

"Now my two favorite people are here. What are you doing here anyways?" Kurt gave her a teasing smile and she stopped dead in her tracks. Her snow boots scuffled along the pavement and she looked at the pale boy in confusion.

His two favorite people? Who else was here?

Her eyes traveled towards the porch and a small gasp of surprise fell from her lips. She should have known Blaine would be here…. He looked back at her, a small smile playing on his lips as he crossed his arms over his wool jacket clad chest. Unruly black curls fell into his deep expressive eyes and Mercedes couldn't help but find herself looking at his soft reddening lips, her cheeks heating up as they stretched into what appeared to be a friendly grin.

Memories of kissing him came so abruptly that she staggered backwards, Kurt looked at her confusedly asking her if she was all right. She simply nodded, letting him usher her towards the porch.

"Hey Mercedes" Blaine's warm voice came into her ears so softly that she almost trembled…. almost. She nodded in his direction, brushing past him and into the hall beside Kurt.

She followed Kurt, trying not to look over her shoulder to where Blaine stood watching her. She spared a look at her friend as they walked side by side down the hallway, a fake smile easing its way onto her lips. A pang of guilt erupted into her stomach as she clutched Kurt's hand in her own.

She couldn't keep pretending like this.

**AN: End Of Chapter**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Wow it's been forever since I've updated this story. I was sort of lost as to how to continue this so don't hate me if this chapter was sort of crummy! I intend on fleshing everything out once I get this thing completed. Thank you to everyone who has left me a review or two and don't forget to give me some feedback on this chapter! I apologize for any spelling errors.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Of Anger and Sadness**

Blaine found himself watching Kurt and Mercedes fawn over each other with a false smile pasted upon his face. The moment Mercedes entered the house without so much as a kind hello; Blaine wanted to go to her side. He felt himself growing more frustrated with every giggle that Kurt managed to erupt from her perfect lips. He'd missed that laugh. It was once the only sound he could recall really wanting to hear over and over again. Somehow it brought back images of that frosty afternoon at the park, holding Mercedes hand in his own as they strolled almost casually through the quiet static of the winter wonderland Mother Nature had created.

Blaine shook his head to rid himself of the memory. Feeling that sense of hollowness build within his chest once again as he slowly picked at the scab on his pinky finger. He'd nicked that stupid little finger on the doorjamb in his rush to hurry out to the car to get here to the Hummel household. Kurt had already crammed all of his luggage into the backseat and at the time Blaine was ecstatic to get to here, in hopes that Mercedes would drop by.

Now that she was here, he felt miserable. It angered him that she could occupy the same space that he did and he couldn't fold her into his arms without worrying about how Kurt may feel about it. He couldn't inhale her heady scent or trace her soft skin or do any of the naughty things that his mind had imagined over the span of a few weeks out of pure loneliness.

Before exams, Kurt had been leaving the dormitories more and more to hang out with the guys, leaving Blaine alone with his textbooks and his busted keyboard. All alone without a single warm body curled up next to him as he tried to study for any of his upcoming tests.

His hands curled against his side without his control as he sagged against the loveseat in front of the television.

Not once did the chuckling pair on the sofa beside him seem to acknowledge his presence, if they had they wouldn't have been so cruel as to leave him out of the conversation. Blaine just wanted to look at Mercedes after all. He didn't _need_ to touch her, no matter how much his brain argued otherwise… He would have been content just to hold her gaze and watch that faint pink glow radiate up the sides of her beautiful face.

Ever since that phone conversation she was too busy bonding with Rachel or avoiding his calls. It made him wonder if this thing, whatever it was that they had between them, was officially over. He didn't want it to be. It had only begun in his mind. It wasn't fair that she was just shutting him out, pretending that he wasn't sitting all alone on the loveseat beside her, listening to every word that rolled off her lips. The same lips that moved in time with his not every long ago. Blaine could still feel the aftermath of that kiss on his mouth; the sweet tang of her chapstick was forever engraved on the ridges of his tongue. Absently, he reached up and pressed his index finger to his lower lip questioningly.

A feeling of want poured through him at that moment and he turned away from the TV. Eyes solely focused on the one thing that seemed to erase all traces of doubt within his mind.

Mercedes.

…

Mercedes fidgeted throughout the entire time she spent on the couch beside Kurt. As usual he had so many stories to fill her in on and she listened, inputting her opinions halfheartedly. She could feel him watching her. That was what made the entire ordeal completely unnerving. He hadn't spoken to her yet but she knew he had a billion different fragments linking within the depths of his mind, he probably didn't know how to piece them together properly.

Mercedes shoulders tensed and she let a cracked smile form across her lips. If Blaine weren't here, maybe this whole "catch up" time wouldn't feel as awkward to her. She knew that she had a lot of explaining to do. It was foolish of her to just leave him in the dark on this whole "relationship" they had going on. Deep inside she knew that she wanted to keep everything that happened over the last few months a secret, buried where no one else would dare dig. She had to eventually muster up the courage to tell Blaine that they couldn't do this anymore.

She couldn't hurt Kurt when he needed her the most, she couldn't keep sneaking behind his back with the only guy who never did him any injustice. It was wrong of her to fiddle with what wasn't hers.

She cast a glance over towards where Blaine sat looking defeated on the loveseat beside the sofa she perched on. His eyebrows were drawn together in what looked like a state of mortal combat and a frown graced his face. He had a large black comforter draped across his body, eyes drawn to the ever-changing images on the TV screen. Mercedes knew he wasn't really watching whatever gossip show was currently on.

Her suspicions were clarified when Blaine's eyes caught her own… A look of pure sadness glittering through them.

**AN: End Of Chapter!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


End file.
